


I Love You, Baby

by majimarkjin



Series: Hand and Glove [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends Kissing, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Clark Is Extremely Understanding, Clark and Bruce in Smallville, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majimarkjin/pseuds/majimarkjin
Summary: Bruce is in love, but it's alright if he's not ready yet.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Hand and Glove [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001775
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	I Love You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I just want some superbat love, but when bruce wayne is in the equation, you gotta put some angst.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Bruce would be lying if he said he did not know how they ended up in that situation.

He could remember that they were both in need of time away from the city, away from the noise, and found themselves at the large field in Smallville, talking about everything and nothing all at once, and then—and then Clark suddenly felt like dancing.

When they ran out of topics and were staring at the endless view of cornstalks, Bruce started brooding again, looking all gloom and doom while wearing a very expensive suit in the middle of sunny Kansas, but he noticed Clark losing his usual good mood just by looking at him, making him smirk internally.

Clark groaned and rubbed his face. “Bruce, we came here to take a break, not brood!”

“And what do you propose that we should do?” Bruce raised an eyebrow, as if challenging him. Clark knows him though—knows that everything was a challenge for him.

Clark stood up abruptly, the bright smile that could rival the sun was back on his face.

Bruce discovered that Clark was always easy to rile up with just enough challenge—the League either found it endearing, how they seemed to always push each other to become better, or exasperating, not sure whether they were fighting or flirting and always kept the meeting going for way too long _so they should just bone each other to remove the tension between them_ or so help Arthur _—_ but also saw him let issues go before you could even say 'the flash'.

As much as Bruce wanted to tease Clark though, he knew they would both end up arguing and so, he simply let the Kryptonian do whatever he wanted, taking his hand—that could crush metals and concrete—feeling its gentleness—the unconscious, total control—against his rough, callous one—and was not surprised when Clark did not lose his footing while helping him up. However, before he could say anything, Bruce felt a finger—long and thick—on his lips, shutting him up.

Bruce watched Clark looking like he thought of something, but then shook his head. Clark grinned at him, wide and carefree, and then guided their hands where they should be placed—Clark's hands on his shoulders and his hands on Clark's waist.

“Don't say anything. Just dance with me.”

And Bruce did not utter a single word. His bluish-gray eyes were on Clark's bright blue ones as he watched him hum to a song—that Frankie Vallie one—and guide their movements—forward, side, backward, side, twirl— dancing in the middle of the green field as if they own the place.

_Look at us._ Bruce thought all of a sudden.

_In sync as always._ A voice in his head, that sounded like himself, said then added, _And fit perfectly, like hand and glove._

Bruce couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips as he watched Clark. The man seemed like he could be graceful when he wanted, unlike the clumsy, mild-mannered persona the public see. And then he realized that it was the first time they were this close to each other without the 'about to die' factor.

With Clark's face a few inches away from him, Bruce could not stop some thoughts from entering his mind. What would it feel like to have those lips on his? _Are they as soft as it appeared to be?_

_Wouldn't you like to know?_ The voice in his head spoke once again.

They almost tumbled down—expect Clark to have the fastest reflexes and still be clumsy—before Bruce could even reply to, well, himself, and only managed to save themselves—or himself—from earning some broken bones with his quick reflexes.

Bruce heart beat wildly behind his rib cage at what happened, but then— _but then Clark laughed._

Clark laughed and he did not know what was different this time, but it was the most beautiful thing Bruce has ever seen and heard and experienced, and if he could—god, if he could—all he wanted to do is make him laugh forever. Before Bruce could even realize what he was doing, he found himself leaning towards Clark. He barely noticed the moment Clark stopped laughing, nor did he notice how Clark closed his eyes before their lips met—his full attention was on those pinkish, plump lips.

And then there they were, in the middle of nowhere Kansas, locking lips.

Clark's lips were softer than Bruce could have ever imagined and more skilled than he could have ever expected. It was too good to be true— _this was too good to be true._

His tongue glided over Clark's lower lip, earning a gasp from the Kryptonian that turned into a soft moan when his tongue went past Clark's lips and into his mouth—licking his teeth and playing with his tongue.

Bruce felt Clark tightly grasped his arms, as if he would disappear. So he pulled Clark closer, his arm tightening around those narrow waist so he could feel their bodies pressed together. It felt like heaven. Clark was so pliant in his arms, Bruce just wanted to hold him. Forever if he could.

They kissed and kissed as if they have all the time in the world. For a second, it felt like forever. But in reality, it was only a minute or two before they had to separate and for Bruce to gasp for air. Bruce, with his hands still on Clark's face and hips, opened his eyes and stared at the beauty in front of him—Clark's thick brows and lashes, his pointed nose, his soft, blushing cheeks, his chiseled jaw, and his soft, bruised lips.

_This is Clark._ Bruce told himself. _The man who always teases you, but also punches anyone who ever dare to harm you and your family. The man who listens to the shit you wanted to do, argues about shit with you, and then do crazy shit with you anyway no matter how dangerous it is because you are his teammate and best friend. This is the same man you just kissed—_ no, scrap that _—this is the same best friend you just fucking made out with, tongue and all._

“Clark,” Bruce whispered, still staring at Clark whose eyes flew open, as if he was surprised that he closed them in the first place.

“You kissed me.”

“You kissed back.”

Clark scoffed. “And I'm not going to apologize for that.”

Bruce stared at Clark, a little dumbstruck and with his heart still wildly beating, feeling so alive after a long time. He could not do _this._ He was not used to _this._ He was not made for _this._

_What 'this'?_ _Love?_

Love. He was not made to love or be loved. He was not deserving of it, especially Clark Kent's, the kindest and brightest. He never deserved Clark. Not his friendship, not his support, not his laughter, and definitely not his love.

Clark pecked his lips and then smiled softly at him, as if he could understand what he was feeling. As if he was saying that he knew and it was okay.

Bruce gulped, staring blankly at Clark.

“Don't worry.” Clark stood in front of him, eyes full of understanding and affection?— _you wish, Wayne._

“I promise after this time, I won't try again.” Clark brushed his knuckles gently against Bruce's cheek, the soft smile still on his face. “Not until we're both ready.”

> _You're just too good to be true_
> 
> _Can't take my eyes off of you_
> 
> _You feel like heaven to touch_
> 
> _I wanna hold you so much_

**Author's Note:**

> I love this song, especially the Emilie Mover version, and I feel like it's very Bruce Wayne to Clark Kent. Go and listen to it!  
> Also, I just had to add that hand and glove reference because it's my favorite line to describe them. It sums them up perfectly. I love it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
